


A Tale of a Tail

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: A wicked sex slave trader has captured Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba. Will Shallot be able to save his fellow Saiyans from a life of forced prostitution?
Kudos: 3





	A Tale of a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks and inconsistencies from the source material. It's only fan fiction after all.

Fighters from different universes and different moments in time participate in the Dragon Ball Tournament where the winner will be granted any wish he or she desires. One such warrior is Shallot, a wild, young, well-muscled amnesiac with unruly, dark hair from the distant past. Being a Saiyan, he has a long tail and a warlike attitude.

He has formed an uneasy and temporary alliance with Zahha, a tall, lean, handsome, blue-skinned magician that weilds a pair of floating swords in battle. Also with them is the diminutive elite space-time patroller, Jaco. Together, they try to eliminate other challengers, knowing full well that they would have to battle each other eventually.

"Oh dear," Jaco gasps after reading a message sent to him by the Galactic Patrol in his communicator watch.

"What is it?" Shallot asks as they walk an unknown barren dessert in search of their next target.

"The Dreaded Sparrow was seen entering this planet's orbit!"

"Your people saw a bird in space?"

"The Dreaded Sparrow is a feared slave ship, Shallot. Don't you know anything?" Zahha explains impatiently. "Its captain is a merciless hunter and slave trader named Bluebird."

"He's even hunted your fellow Saiyans," Jaco adds. "As a matter of fact, his hat has a Saiyan tail attached to it; a trophy which he boasts once belonged to a powerful Saiyan warrior he defeated."

The information makes Shallot's blood boil.

"Well, what're we waiting for then?" he growls. "Let's go hunt this hunter."

"Those were the instructions I was given," Jaco tells his companions. "However, I would like to add that Bluebird is not a participant in the Dragon Ball Tournament. He is a wanted criminal. If we find him, he is to be arrested, not murdered."

#

Shallot is not the only Saiyan in the tournament. Three Saiyans from Universe 6 have also formed an alliance. Unlike the Saiyans of Universe 7 though, the Saiyans of Universe 6 don't have tails, and they have a far less warlike nature.

The leader of the trio is the wild-haired Caulifla, a cocky, short, and slender woman wearing a low cut tube top and low-set harem pants. With her is Cabba, a gentle young man and an even shorter Saiyan. The last member is Kale, a timid young woman who is the most powerful of the trio.

"Well, isn't this my lucky day!" Caulifla gloats. "Haven't even won the tournament yet, and I'm already getting a wish granted. I get to kick the shit out of one of the biggest scumbags in the multiverse."

"Oh. More of those frail, tail-less Saiyans of Universe 6," Captain Bluebird, a squat man with a thick blue beard, unexcitedly tells his crew of bandits. "How utterly boring."

"Kale, Cabba, you guys hear that? He thinks we're frail. Let's show him just how strong we really are!"

With a roar, Caulifla's eyeballs become green, and her dark hair turns gold and spiky as she transforms into a Super Saiyan. Cabba follows suit. Kale powers up also, except her hair becomes green, and she becomes significantly taller and more muscular.

Bluebird does not seem impressed. He signals with a slight hand motion, and a bald, dark-skinned man, nearly as tall and muscular as Kale's powered up form, steps forward.

"Blackhawk, you deal with these faux Saiyans," the slave trader commands.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Blackhawk responds with a wicked smile.

He calmly walks towards the Saiyans, his arms not even raised in defense. Kale is the first to attack. With a snarl, she lunges forward, throwing a flurry of wild punches. But with speed unexpected of a man his size, Blackhawk effortlessly evades every strike.

"You're big and strong, but slow," he mocks his opponent.

And with surprising agility, he hits Kale in the jaw with a spinning hook kick. The attack is so powerful, the huge Saiyan's body spins in midair before crashing into the ground.

"Kale!" Cabba worriedly screams.

He rushes forward and shouts as he throws a straight punch. Blackhawk doesn't even try to dodge. He takes the punch in the solar plexus and doesn't even flinch. Cabba gasps in shock. The bigger man bitch slaps the small Saiyan. Cabba is instantly knocked out, his hair and eyeballs returning to their original color.

Kale sits up and angrily wipes the blood off the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She quickly gets back to her feet, but before she can resume her assault, Blackhawk wraps a thick arm around the unconscious Cabba's neck.

"Come at me, girl," the bald man taunts her, "and I'll snap this skinny boy's neck like a pencil."

Kale quickly halts her advance.

"Good," Blackhawk tells her. "Now, change back into that cute, little, harmless girl you were before."

The giant Saiyan hesitates. The bald man notices, and he further tightens his hold on the boy's neck.

"Stop!" Kale shouts.

She shuts her eyes and lowers her head in defeat. Then, she reverts to her base form. Blackhawk tosses Cabba away. He dashes towards Kale and punches her in the stomach. No longer in her giant, powered up form, Kale is defenseless against the attack. The wind gets knocked out of her, and she passes out, falling to the ground.

"I can't believe it," Caulifla whispers in utter shock. "How did they both get beaten so easily?"

Bluebird's eyes move up and down the Super Saiyan's body. Then, he takes a step towards her, cups her perky right breast with one hand and squeezes. Caulifla gasps. She nearly slaps his hand away, but she catches herself at the last second.

"Ah, so you're smarter than the tailed Saiyans," Bluebird observes. "You know what will happen to your friends if you resist."

Caulifla glares at him and growls quietly. The slave trader starts tickling her nipple through the thin material of her tube top with his thumb. The girl's nipple hardens in response. She nervously swallows hard. A bead of sweat runs down the side of her face. Bluebird leans forward and roughly kisses her lips. The Saiyan woman's eyes widen in revulsion, but still she doesn't resist. Not even when his fat tongue slithers into her mouth. She just clenches her trembling fists at her sides.

Bluebird pulls back to enjoy the rage in the woman's face. He gets down on one knee and takes hold of the waistband of her pants. He starts to pull it down.

"Please don't," Caulifla begs.

Bluebird cruelly smiles up at her. Then, he slowly pulls her pants down, uncovering her hips, her crotch, her smooth, slender legs. Caulifla's face reddens when she sees the Dreaded Sparrow's crew leering at her.

"Turn around," Bluebird commands.

The Super Saiyan grudgingly does as she's told.

"Now, bend over," the slave trader tells her.

Caulifla is mortified. She desperately looks around for something, anything that can help her get out of this horrific situation, but finds nothing.

"I said…bend over," the Dreaded Sparrow's captain firmly whispers into her ear.

Left with no choice, Caulifla closes her eyes and whimpers. Then, she reluctantly bends over to the delight of the lecherous crew. Bluebird walks behind her. He places his hands on her buttocks. The feel of his rough fingers on her soft flesh makes Caulifla's skin crawl.

"It's a shame you don't have a tail," the captain says as he kneads her ass. "Now, I can't add another trophy to my hat collection."

He undoes his pants and takes his cock out. Caulifla shudders when she feels the tip of his penis poking against her anus.

"W-What are you doing?" she fearfully stutters.

"What do you think?" he answers with another question.

"R-Right here?! In front of everyone?!"

"Sometimes, I like an audience."

Bluebird grabs her by the hips and viciously drives his cock inside her asshole. Caulifla howls in pain. The crewmen cheer.

"Yes," the captain moans, pleased by the tightness around his shaft.

He starts raping her anally. The Saiyan woman can only yelp helplessly with every one of her rapist's brutal thrusts.

"I've heard of you from one of the Saiyans I captured in Sadala," Bluebird tells the hapless woman as he rams his cock in and out of her. "He said Caulifla would make me pay for what I've done. Said you're the leader of a Saiyan street gang he was a member of. That is you, isn't it? You're Caulifla?"

The Saiyan woman doesn't answer. Bluebird gives her buttock a stinging spank, making her shriek.

"I asked you a question!" he firmly tells her.

"Y-Yes," she answers. "I'm Caulifla."

"Rejoice, boys!" Bluebird announces to his men. "It's not every day we get to fuck a feared gang leader in the ass!"

The roar of the crewmen's laughter is enough to drive Caulifla to tears. Bluebird reaches forward. He grabs the Saiyan woman's breasts and roughly massages them. Then, he begins raping her harder. Caulifla clenches her teeth.

"Oh, shit!" she thinks as she feels her rapist shudder. "He's about to cum in my ass!"

Bluebird groans, shooting his load inside her. He takes a firm hold of her hips to make sure she takes in nearly every drop. Caulifla winces in disgust when she feels the hot, sticky fluid enter her. When the captain finishes, he releases his victim, allowing her to fall on her hands and knees.

"You bastard," Caulifla growls as her teardrops make small wet circles on the hot sand. "That Saiyan was right. I will make you pay for this. I'll-!"

To her surprise, she feels a new pair of hands on her ass. She turns her head and finds one of the crewmen kneeling behind her. He is an ugly, little man with a large nose and yellow teeth. He smiles wickedly as he kneads her ass.

"W-What're you doing?!" Caulifla fearfully asks. "You can't! My ass is still sore-"

He shoves his cock inside her asshole, making her scream again. The other men cheer. The ugly crewman starts raping her.

"S-Stop! It hurts!" Caulifla pleads, fresh tears pouring from her eyes.

But the crewman ignores her pleas and continues to violate her. Behind him, the others start to form a long line.

#

Later that night, Cabba and Kale are taken below deck. The place is dimly lit and reeks of sweat, alcohol, and rat piss. Two large cages are waiting for them there: one for the men, one for the women. Cabba recognizes some of the captives from his village in Sadala.

"Lock the gay-looking boy with the women!" Blackhawk commands.

"W-What? Why?" Cabba asks.

"That's where the sex slaves go. And I know a couple of rich and powerful faggots who would pay a lot of zenis to have some fun with your candy-ass."

The information drains the color from the young Saiyan's face.

Kale is about to enter the cage herself when Blackhawk grabs her by the arm and says, "Not you. You're partying with us."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Cabba yells.

But when he takes a step forward, Blackhawk thrust a boot into his midsection. Cabba falls hard on his back. One of the crewmen locks the cage door. The gigantic bald man drags Kale away.

"Kale!" Cabba shouts after them.

But when he tries to get up, his stomach hurts, and he groans in pain.

"Stay down. You're hurt," one of the Saiyan women gently tells him.

And she helps him to a sitting position. Cabba rests his back against the bars while he tries to catch his breath.

Blackhawk roughly shoves Kale forward. The men form a large, disorganized circle around her. Blackhawk is handed a bottle with a strange, glowing fluid inside it.

He takes a sip then tells Kale, "Strip dance for us."

The others cheer in approval. Kale's face reddens. She lowers her eyes to the ground, crosses her forearms over her chest, and fearfully shakes her head.

"Do it!" Blackhawk roars. "Or I'll bring the boy here and shove this bottle up his asshole."

"No!" Kale shouts. "I-I'll do it. I'll strip dance for you."

The crewmen cheer again.

"Somebody play some music!" Blackhawk commands.

Save for the music, the entire lower deck becomes quiet. Kale can feel a hundred pairs of eyes staring at her, waiting in anticipation. Kale forces herself to erotically sway her hips for their entertainment. Then, the men start cheering again.

"Take it off! Take it off!" someone yells excitedly.

With trembling hands, Kale pulls her tight, midriff baring shirt upward, exposing her firm breasts. The men howl and whistle. Tears stream down the embarrassed Saiyan woman's face.

#

Meanwhile, at the captain's quarters, Caulifla's ordeal continues. Bluebird pours himself a drink. His Saiyan captive just watches quietly, half naked, rage boiling in her chest. She has already reverted to her original dark-haired appearance, too physically and emotionally exhausted to maintain her Super Saiyan form. After being gang raped by the entire crew, it's a miracle she can stand at all. She feels semen trickling from her asshole down her inner thigh, and she winces in disgust. Then her eyes drift towards a display case. It is Bluebird's collection of Saiyan tails, and the sight of it makes her shudder.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the captain proudly says, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Caulifla doesn't answer. Bluebird's eyes move all over her body again.

He takes a sip of the drink and commands, "Take your top off."

The Saiyan woman's jaw tenses in fury, but she reluctantly does as she's told and removes her tube top, uncovering her breasts. Her face reddens in embarrassment when she sees how the captain shamelessly ogles her.

Bluebird pats his lap and says, "Sit here."

Caulifla is about to turn around when he adds, "No. Facing me." He takes his already stiff cock back out and commands, "Put this inside you."

The Saiyan woman's entire body shudders in anger and horror. She wonders if, even in her weakened state, she can still overpower him somehow, and use him as a hostage to free her people. But if she fails, it's Kale and Cabba who will pay the price. She decides that it isn't worth the risk.

The disgraced gang leader gently takes Bluebird's cock in her fingers and grudgingly strokes it a little so that it produces pre-cum. It would be too painful for her without the lubrication. The captain moans in satisfaction from the handjob.

"I know what you're trying to do," he tells her. "You're trying to get me to cum right now. Kudos, gang leader. You give an excellent handjob. But I want to know what it feels like inside your nice, warm twat. So I'll say it more clearly this time. Put my penis inside your pussy."

Caulifla is tempted to rip his dick off.

"Do it for Kale and Cabba," she silently reminds herself.

Hesitantly, she straddles the Captain's lap. Then, she slowly lowers herself onto the penis. She winces when she feels it slide inside her pussy. Bluebird reaches around her to squeeze her ass with both hands.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" he asks, then gives her buttcheek another spank.

Caulifla grunts in pain and anger, but she complies nonetheless. Placing her hands on his shoulders for support, she begins rocking her hips up and down his lap.

"Oh, yes!" the captain moans.

The sight of the young woman's boobs bouncing up and down so close to his face immensely arouses the slave trader.

"Come on. Faster, faster!" he commands, spurring her with another spank to the bottom.

Caulifla yelps then hisses, "You son of a bitch!"

But she obeys nonetheless and starts riding his cock faster and harder. Little does she know that Bluebird is already training her to be a sex slave. Soon, Caulifla feels the captain's body stiffening. He is about orgasm. Realizing this, the Saiyan woman tries to get off his lap, but Bluebird suddenly wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Oh no you don't!" he says with an evil grin.

"What are you doing?!" Caulifla yells in panic. "No! Don't-!"

She tries to push him away, but her strength still hasn't returned. The captain shoots his entire load into his captive's pussy. Caulifla can only grimace helplessly when she feels his hot semen fill her.

"You bastard," she sobs.

The evil slave trader laughs cruelly. Then he puts a hand behind Caulifla's head, pulls her towards him, and gives her another rough kiss to the lips.

#

"Come on, girl. Give us a little shake," Blackhawk commands, an evil smile on his lips.

Kale shuts her eyes tight and whimpers in embarrassment. But she does as she's told and shakes her boobs from side to side to the excitement of her raucous audience.

"Holy shit!" Shallot whispers from behind large wooden drums. "That's Kale! We gotta go save her from those perverts."

"No, Shallot," Zahha whispers back. "While the crew's distracted, we should free Cabba and the other Saiyans in those cages, then we'll have the numbers."

"You want a distraction? I'll give you a distraction. But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here and let them humiliate a fellow Saiyan."

As Shallot creeps towards the crew, Jaco whispers after him, "Don't forget, Shallot. We need a distraction, not destruction!"

"Hey!" Shallot calls, interrupting the strip show. "Which one of you scumbags is Bluebird?!"

"Sh-Shallot?" Kale says in surprise and relief, opening her eyes and covering her naked chest with her forearms.

"It's a Saiyan," Blackhawk says in equal surprise, "…with a tail."

"Huh? Yea, I'm the only one left," Shallot informs him. "Unless you count Cumber, I suppose. But I don't know where he is or if he's still even-"

"Captain Bluebird will handsomely reward any man that can bring him that Saiyan's tail!"

The crewmen roar and charge at Shallot with curved swords in their hands. Shallot flips the first attacker over with a back body drop. Then he knocks the wind out of another one with a jumping spinning back kick to the chest. A third one swings his sword at the rampaging Saiyan. Shallot roundhouse kicks the sword out of his hand and follows up with a spinning crescent kick to the crewman's face. But as that one falls, three others take his place. Shallot knocks all three off their feet with one spinning leg sweep.

His momentum is finally interrupted by a straight punch from Blackhawk. Shallot manages to block the attack with his forearms, but he still gets knocked back by the force, his feet skidding across the wooden floor. This show of strength only makes the Saiyan smirk.

"You take Saiyans from their families and humiliate them for entertainment," he growls. "This makes me very angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

Bright energy erupts around Shallot. His eyeballs turn red, and his dark hair becomes spiky as he activates his Rage Form.

"Hurry up, Zahha," Jaco whispers nervously. "I don't know how long Shallot can last against such overwhelming odds."

While remaining behind cover, Zahha levitates one of his swords towards the cages.

"Look! Is that a Saiyan with a tail?" one of the Saiyan slave girls asks, excitedly pointing at the battle. "I've never seen one before!"

Cabba grabs the steel bars to take a better look.

"It's Shallot!" he exclaims.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he recognizes Zahha's floating sword silently sawing away at the lock.

"Everyone, get ready to fight," Cabba whispers to the others. "We're about to be set free."

With a roar, Shallot leaps forward. Blackhawk defends himself, and their forearms crash against each other. The bald giant counterattacks with a roundhouse kick, but Shallot backflips out of harm's way.

"You're good, but we have the numbers," Blackhawk boasts.

"You sure about that?" Shallot asks with a sly grin.

The bald man hears screaming from behind him. He turns and is shocked to see the Saiyans out of their cages, attacking his crewmates. Even Kale, once more a green-haired giant, is fighting alongside her people.

"Doesn't matter," Blackhawk tells Shallot. "You're the only one I need to beat. You're the one that emboldened them to fight back. So they'll easily be dispirited when I show them your bloody, broken body."

"You know what's funny?" Shallot asks. "You actually think you can beat me."

Energy explodes around the Saiyan again. This time, his eyeballs become green, and his hair and tail become gold.

Blackhawk just laughs and says, "That's nothing! The skinny kid's hair became gold, too, and I beat the living shit out of him just like I'm about to beat the living shit out of you!"

The large crewman lunges and throws a powerful straight punch. But to his surprise, the Super Saiyan easily catches the fist in one hand.

"You must mean Cabba," Super Saiyan Shallot responds. "He's a bit of a pacifist. Fights only when he needs to. Probably made the mistake of holding back in your fight earlier because he didn't want to hurt you too bad. I don't even think he enjoys violence. Me? I live for this shit."

Shallot's grip on Blackhawk's fist tightens. The bigger man shrieks in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Let me go!" Blackhawk pleads.

He frantically grabs onto his wrist with his other hand, but no matter how hard he struggles, he is unable to pull himself free. Shallot crushes the bones in Blackhawk's fist with his fingers. The big, bald man howls in agony and falls to his knees. Only then does Shallot release him. The Super Saiyan raises his other arm, his palm a feet away from Blackhawk's sweaty face.

"WILD CANNON!" Shallot shouts.

Ki energy from the Saiyan's palm incinerates his opponent's large body, leaving nothing but ashes.

#

The sounds of battle outside pale in comparison to Caulifla's loud, wanton moans. She is on her back on Bluebird's bed, her head tilted back, her eyes shut, her fingers tightly clenching the bedsheets. The captain is on top of her. While using his fingers to tweak the woman's right nipple, he is sucking at her left one.

"Gods, you're insatiable!" Caulifla yells breathlessly. "Don't you ever take a break?!"

Bluebird looks up from the woman's tit and says, "Ah, I have the Glowing Ale to thank for that. One sip and my battle power increases a hundredfold! It makes me and my crew more than a match for any Saiyan. And as a bonus, it also greatly enhances our sexual prowess. Allow me to demonstrate."

Without warning, Bluebird rams his hard cock back inside Caulifla's pussy. The Saiyan woman screams. The captain begins raping her again.

"Why are you doing this?" Caulifla cries. "The Saiyans of Universe 6 are peaceful. We've never done anything to you."

"You can blame that fool, Frieza," Bluebird explains as he repeatedly thrusts with his cock. "The Saiyans of Universe 7 were excellent slaves. Strong, but stupid. Then, Frieza gets frightened by this fairy tale about a Legendary Super Saiyan and decides to eradicate the whole race. Nearly cost me my entire business until I discovered you lot. Now, I'm going to make slaves of every single last one of you. Just the thought of it is making me hornier."

Bluebird begins raping Caulifla faster and harder. The Saiyan woman feels her toes curl and her body shudder. In spite of the revulsion she feels, the repeated physical stimulation is starting to arouse her.

"Oh no. It can't be. I'm going to cum?!" she thinks in disbelief. She begins thrashing underneath the captain, and she yells, "Stop! Stop! Get off me! Please!"

Bluebird doesn't stop. With a satisfied moan, he shoots his load inside Caulifla again. Except this time, the Saiyan woman orgasms with him.

And then the door bursts open.

"It seems I've caught you with your pants down, Bluebird. Literally," Jaco smugly says, a laser pistol in hand.

"J-Jaco?!" Caulifla exclaims, surprised but relieved to finally be rescued.

"Gimme a second," Bluebird casually tells the patrolman. "Just making sure she takes in all of it."

"Hey, get off her!" Jaco commands.

But when he places a hand on the criminal's shoulder, Bluebird suddenly knocks him off his feet with a back elbow to the face. The captain pulls out of Caulifla and quickly jumps off the bed. He picks up the laser pistol and then drives his big boot down on Jaco's stomach. The patrolman groans in pain. The criminal stomps on his stomach again and again and again…

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Caulifla screams.

She attempts to attack the captain from behind, but Bluebird quickly spins and slaps her in the face with the back of his hand. The Saiyan woman falls back into the bed. Bluebird pulls his pants up and looks outside the door. It is utter chaos outside. He looks around for Blackhawk and finds him on his knees in the distance a second before Super Saiyan Shallot kills the big man with his Wild Cannon.

"Is that a Saiyan…with a tail?!" Bluebird gasps, unable to believe his eyes.

He hurriedly shuts and locks the door.

Then, he tells Caulifla, "I hate to rape and run, but this captain isn't going down with the ship."

He bends down and presses his mouth against Caulifla's lips one last time. The Saiyan woman's protests are muffled by the forced kiss. She tries to push him away, but she is still too weak. With tears in her eyes, she can do nothing but endure this final humiliation.

When he finishes, Bluebird makes her a frightening promise, "You will be my slave girl one day. And tell that Saiyan that his tail will adorn one of my hats soon enough."

He walks towards a wall and opens a secret entrance. Then, he disappears through it.

#

Hours after the battle, Zahha uses his magic to heal the injured Saiyans while Jaco rounds up the surviving criminals.

"Not a bad haul," the patrolman happily says. "And after I bring in the legendary Dreaded Sparrow, I'll be the toast of the Galactic Patrol."

"Oh no you don't," Caulifla counters. "After everything that slave trader put the Saiyans through, that beautiful ship belongs to us now."

"W-W-What?! But that's evidence! I'm confiscating it!"

"Just try and take it from me, spaceman! I think I've recovered enough of my strength to go Super Saiyan!"

"Dammit!" Shallot growls when he returns. "I tried to track down Bluebird, but the trail's gone cold. He's long gone."

"Yea? But we got his most prized possessions," Caulifla proudly informs them, holding up Bluebird's collection of Saiyan tails.

Shallot smirks and nods. He uses a small ki blast on a pile of wood to start a bonfire, and Caulifla casts the Saiyan tails into it. The Saiyans are not a very religious people, but they gather around the fire, lower their heads, and pray in silence for their fallen brothers and sisters.

END


End file.
